1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information terminal, a mobile information terminal, and a video image display system.
2. Related Art
As an image display apparatus, there is a known head mounted display that is worn around the head of a viewer for use and displays a virtual image as an image visually recognized by the viewer (see JP-A-2005-107070, for example).
For example, the image display apparatus described in JP-A-2005-107070 includes a light source, two optical scanners that scan an object two-dimensionally with light from the light source, and a light source drive circuit that drives the light source. The image display apparatus receives image information as an input from an external apparatus connected to the image display apparatus in order to display an image.
In a case where a mobile information terminal is used as the external apparatus connected to an image display apparatus of the type described above, some mobile information terminals of related art have a function of inputting image information to the image display apparatus but cannot output an optical signal with which the optical scanners scan an object. It is therefore necessary to provide the image display apparatus with a light source for image display in related art as described above.
The thus configured image display apparatus, which is provided with not only the optical scanners but also the light source for image display, has a problem of an increase in size and weight of the image display apparatus.